1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a deco glass panel, and a glass panel using the method.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a body of a home appliance such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner or a washing machine is formed of a metallic panel or a synthetic resin panel. However, in a high-quality product in which design is regarded to be important, finishing materials formed of various materials are used. As the finishing materials, a glass panel may be used, for instance. The glass panel is applied to high-price products due to its superior gloss degree and hardness compared to a metallic panel or a synthetic resin panel.
In some cases, the glass panel is provided with specific patterns. To this end, a sheet having desired patterns or designs thereon is attached to the glass panel. However, in this case, a cubic effect (3D effect) is not good, and the patterns or designs are not well implemented.
In order to solve such problems, paint or pigment is directly applied to the surface of the glass panel, thereby implementing designs or patterns. However, such designs or patterns may be easily separated from the glass panel due to the characteristics of the glass. Further, if the glass pattern is used for a long time, the designs or patterns may be contaminated to lower the appearance. Furthermore, it is difficult to form a 3D pattern having a concavo-convex feeling due to the limitations of the paint and the pigments in the material. The 3D effect can be implemented by increasing the thickness of implemented patterns. However, the durability and contamination resistance are low, due to the low strength of the patterns formed of paint or pigments.